Grenadina
by Akari-chan
Summary: Muraki passa a integrar a Partição Shokan como um shinigami após sua morte. Entretanto, ele não é alguém em quem se possa confiar... Por isso, é colocado para vigiá-lo o único que tem poder para tal: Tsuzuki. Muraki/Tsuzuki


Minha primeira fanfic de Yami no Matsuei. Além do casal principal, contará com um pouquinho de Tatsumi/Tsuzuki (casal secundário) e Hisoka/Tsuzuki (one sided). Esse capítulo é só a introdução, então fiquem calmas, amiguinhas, poderá haver um lemon em capítulos futuros.  
E já sabem, R&R. Não é uma ameaça e nem estou fazendo a fic de refém. Mas eu realmente me empolgo mais para escrever capítulos seguintes com incentivo...

Yami no Matsuei não me pertence, etc. e tal.

- Akari-chan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Aqui entra o vilão dessa história  
A porta se fechando silenciosamente atrás de você**  
True Love ("Amor Verdadeiro"), ThouShaltNot**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**GRENADINA**_

Há uma chama acesa para cada alma na Casa das Velas.

As vezes, elas queimam até o fim. Outras, é preciso apagá-las, mesmo que isso queime a ponta de seus dedos.

XXX

A morte de alguém não é nada além de um negócio que não precisa de um acordo entre duas partes nem de uma assinatura. Não é necessário muito tempo de vida para aprender isso - nem vida, nem morte. Trabalhar para Enma no Juuouchou deveria ser o bastante para lembrar até o mais crédulo dos homens da insignificância da vida, afinal, não há como dar valor a uma mera estatística.

É um trabalho tão simples. Existe uma meta a ser cumprida. Se ela não é cumprida, há um problema. Se pessoas estão morrendo e não deveriam estar, descobre-se a causa. Se pessoas que deveriam morrer não cumprem seu destino, toma-se sua vida à força. Não importa quem seja ou o que quer que tenha feito. O gráfico precisa estar equilibrado e Enma Dai Ou precisa estar satisfeito.

Talvez a existência de tal deus pudesse dar significado à vida humana, mas não dá. O julgamento é tão burocrático quanto a morte em si. Se você é bom, você faz a sua travessia calmamente. Se é mau, você é condenado ao inferno. Se você soma méritos e virtudes, a sua pena é atenuada. É uma longa conta, e não há equívocos, não há favoritismo, não há piedade.

Não há nada.

Enma Dai Ou permanece neste infindável trabalho assim como sempre permaneceu, por nenhuma razão melhor do que a permanência ser a razão em si.

Humanos não passam de sacrifícios, e essa é a verdade.

XXX

No trigésimo quinto dia de sua morte, os homens encontram-se com Enma Dai Ou para decidir seu destino.

Enma Dai Ou é o juiz, e tem a face tal qual uma máscara de No avermelhada, de nariz adunco, carranca. Seus olhos tremulam, refletindo as sombras das chamas dos infernos quentes, transmitindo tanta frieza quanto os infernos gélidos.

Caso o réu tenha matado uma mosca sequer, a pessoa será condenada ao Tokatsu, o Inferno da Regeneração, onde permanecerá digladiando-se com outras almas torturadas. Caso tenha matado um homem, irá para Kokujo, o Inferno das Cordas Negras, onde o sofrimento é dez vezes maior que no Inferno Tokatsu.

Esses são apenas os dois primeiros deles.

Só há uma maneira de um condenado escapar dos tormentos: aceitar viver como um humano mais uma vez, e outra, e outra, até se purificar completamente.

_O verdadeiro inferno é aqui._

XXX

Um punho fechado bateu contra a mesa, derramando tudo o que estava sobre ela. O que a fez tremer não foi a força do golpe, e sim a ira do dono.

- O que está dizendo?! - a voz elevou-se, Hisoka quase perdendo o controle de sua fúria.

Estava um dia belo no Meifu somente porque lá os dias eram imutáveis. Caso sofressem da mesma empatia do garoto, refletiriam um céu fustigado por ventos fortíssimos, abalado por um temporal. Entretanto, a luz do sol entrava pela janela ostensivamente e iluminava a expressão carregada de Hisoka, cheia de dor, raiva e, sobretudo, um sentimento de traição absoluto. Seus dedos haviam crispado-se e os nós ficaram completamente brancos, tão pálidos quanto sua face. Tremia incontrolavelmente.

- Chefe Konoe! O que isso significa?!

O chefe da Partição Shokan do EnmaCho levou seu chá matinal aos lábios, tentando saboreá-lo como se a reação de Hisoka fosse, também, parte da rotina. Aparentava a calma e serenidade de sempre, entretanto, era óbvio para aqueles que o conheciam que sua testa ganhara rugas em um quê de preocupação.

Sem demonstrar que ele sentia-se da mesma forma que Hisoka, bebericou um gole.

- Gostaria que também explicasse a nós essa decisão tão repentina... - Tatsumi empurrou os óculos para cima com o indicador, seu ar sério e profissional tornando-se cada vez mais passional. O vidro não refletia a luz e mostrava bem os seus olhos, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Watari estava ao seu lado, a face contorcida da mesma forma.

A única presença faltante no local era Tsuzuki, atrasado, como de costume. Talvez, isso fosse até adequado.

- A decisão foi tomada diretamente por Enma Dai Oh, não há discussão. - Konoe fechou os olhos. - Sinto muito por ter que dar a notícia de que Tsuzuki não o terá mais como parceiro. Entretanto, são ordens superiores.

- É um engano. - Tatsumi sorriu como se tivesse razão. Um riso escapou por seus lábios. - Há tantos anos Tsuzuki não possui um parceiro contínuo que há o risco de já designarem uma troca de dupla instantaneamente em seu caso. Não se preocupe, terei o maior prazer em corrigir esse erro.

- É, o Bon não quer se livrar dele assim tão cedo. - Watari insistiu.

- Não foi um erro. - o chefe disse. - Você permanecerá na Partição Shokan, Hisoka, mas uma nova dupla e um novo distrito lhe serão designados dentro de alguns dias. Foi uma decisão um tanto brusca, nem eu esperava, entenda... Enquanto isso, considere-se de férias.

- Foi por causa do incidente em Kyoto?! - Hisoka o interrompeu. A maior parte dos habitantes do Meifu sentiriam-se gratos à menção de férias. Hisoka não. Hisoka tinha Tsuzuki, e não queria perdê-lo. - Diga logo! Ele já se recuperou!

- Sim, já até mesmo gastou seu pagamento do mês na Confeitaria Fukusa... Como secretário, preciso afirmar que Kurosaki Hisoka teve papel fundamental no resgate e recuperação de Tsuzuki.

- Tatsumi. - a voz do chefe saiu grave, ressentida. Ele mesmo queria argumentar contra, entretanto, não podia contrariar ordens.

- Que merda! Tsuzuki não pode ficar sozinho por aí, é perigoso!

- Sim, há uma razão para shinigamis andarem em pares. Mesmo que seja o Tsuzuki, sei que ele ainda não possui condições mentais – e Tatsumi fechou os olhos, relembrando com algo muito próximo da culpa e da tristeza Kyoto, Tsuzuki, e os três meses em que foram parceiros. - para ficar com alguém outro além de Hisoka. Muito menos ficar sozinho.

- A decisão não está em minhas mãos...

O chefe Konoe estava arranjando mais uma desculpa quando a porta da sala se abriu e Tsuzuki entrou, dando passos preguiçosos até a única cadeira vazia.

- Bom dia! Desculpe o atraso, é que eu dormi um pouquinho demais... - disse, sorrindo com os olhos e bocejando depois de espreguiçar. - O que eu perdi?

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele.

Konoe tossiu, discretamente atraindo a atenção para si enquanto ajeitava-se em sua cadeira.

- Por que não senta, Tsuzuki?

Ele aceitou a proposta, aproveitando para tirar um pequeno bolo de uma cestinha e colocá-lo em cima da mesa, ao seu alcance e, mais importantemente, fora do alcance dos outros.

- Wahh, eu fiquei na confeitaria nova até as dez da noite para comprar esse bolinho pro café. – disse satisfeito, enquanto erguia o olhar para certificar-se de que ninguém iria roubar um pedaço. Geralmente, todos estariam surpresos por Tsuzuki ter conseguido se controlar e deixar o bolo intacto por horas, porém o ambiente estava silencioso e desagradável.

- Tsuzuki, temos um assunto para discutir.

- N-Não, chefe! Eu não vou te dar um pedaço! Já basta eu ter pedido emprestado dinheiro do Tatsumi-san para comprar isso... Juros de 20%! - choramingou.

- Tsuzuki! - Hisoka atingiu a mesa mais uma vez. Isso fez o bolinho cair e estatelar-se no chão, para tristeza de Tsuzuki, que desviou o olhar imediatamente e passou a encarar o doce como se presenciasse mais um terrível assassinato. - Por favor! Fique sério! É importante!

Tsuzuki não parecia pensar que algo poderia ser mais importante que seu bolo no momento. Só mudou a expressão quando viu que Hisoka estava_ genuinamente_ irritado.

- O que... O que foi?

- Tsuzuki! Estão querendo- estão querendo separar a gente! - logo depois que gritou, Hisoka levou a mão à boca e corou de vergonha. - Estão querendo me colocar em outro distrito.

- O QUÊ?! - foi a vez de Tsuzuki levantar do assento, fazendo-o com tanta força que a cadeira caiu para trás devido ao impulso. Konoe levou a mão à testa instintivamente, pressionando as têmporas como se soubesse que iria ser um longo dia.

- Isso já foi discutido e não há direito de reclamação. Acredite, Tsuzuki, eu sei que você e Hisoka se dão muito bem apesar dos pesares, mas-

- Como assim 'já foi discutido'?! Como?! Não me consultaram!

- Também não me falaram nada disso!

- É porque independe de vocês. - o chefe levantou-se da cadeira, dando um basta na situação. - Gostaria de poder ajudar porque sei como são importantes um para o outro.

A vermelhidão na face de Hisoka aumentou.

- A verdade é que discordo inteiramente da decisão. Mas ela não cabe a mim, e sim a Enma Dai Ou.

- Então por que não luta contra isso?! Tenho certeza de que se todos votarmos em favor- Hisoka nem mais sabia onde sua argumentação ia parar. Apenas olhava para seu chefe com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de incontida sensação de impotência. De perda.

- Eu não entendo... - a voz de Tsuzuki minguou e ele apoiou seu peso na palma das mãos, empurrando-as contra a mesa. Inspirou fundo e levantou a cadeira - só para cair novamente nela. - Não faz sentido. Estava tudo indo tão bem. Por quê...?

- Porque sim, Tsuzuki. Agora, sem discussões. Hisoka será encaminhado à um novo distrito, mas a partição permanecerá a mesma. Vocês ainda poderão se encontrar, isso não é uma proibição.

O longo suspiro do chefe foi ouvido por toda a sala, mas a tensão não se esvaiu dos ombros de todos. Havia algo muito errado ali. Todos podiam sentir – Hisoka, principalmente. A emoção coletiva confundia os seus próprios sentimentos, mas seu coração pesava com um temor de algo que sabia inevitável. Se ao menos soubesse o quê. As emoções do chefe Konoe eram de puro desconforto, de medo. Mais por Tsuzuki do que por qualquer outra pessoa. Mas o que aquilo significava?!

- Chefe Konoe.. Se o Hisoka vai mudar de distrito... Quem será o meu parceiro? - ele dirigiu um olhar hesitante para Tatsumi, que respondeu negativamente com um aceno da cabeça.

Konoe simplesmente inspirou fundo.

- Conversaremos sobre isso depois. Só você e eu, na minha sala.

- Como assim?! Eu tenho o direito de- Hisoka inclinou o corpo para frente, mas foi impedido por Tatsumi, que estendeu uma das mãos e o afastou do chefe.

- Acalme-se. Todos nós somos amigos do Tsuzuki, - ele virou-se para o outro e sorriu, um sorriso pequeno, escondido atrás do reflexo dos óculos, um sorriso que só Tsuzuki conseguiu ver - todos temos o direito de saber, não é mesmo?

- Não vou discutir isso com vocês, não sem falar com Tsuzuki primeiro. A sós.

Tsuzuki fez um gesto para indicar que seu chefe poderia se abrir com ele, na frente de todos. Que não se importava. Mas Konoe foi categórico.

- Muito bem, se querem assim... - ergueu uma das mãos. - Porta. Só você, Tsuzuki. Fique aqui. Depois pode falar com eles o que bem entender. Mas por favor, só me ouça primeiro.

Hisoka não disse nada, apenas levantou irritadíssimo, bufando e dando passos largos e pesados. Tsuzuki nem ao menos tentou detê-lo. Watari já estava logo o seguindo. E Tatsumi – Tatsumi olhou para ele antes de se retirar.

Tsuzuki mexeu-se em sua própria cadeira de forma desconfortável. Konoe apenas o encarava, como se o analisasse muito bem, como se procurasse encontrar um jeito melhor de explicar a situação e, entretanto, soubesse que não existia. Porque era algo ruim, Tsuzuki sabia disso, era algo ruim e ia além de se separar de Hisoka, era-

Um grito interrompeu seu medo.

- HISOKA! - levantou-se de um impulso só, correndo direto para a porta e abandonando o chefe em sua poltrona, passos tão rápidos quanto a morte em si. Foi só ao chegar na porta que viu Hisoka.

De joelhos, no chão, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos em um misto de dor e desespero. Marcas vermelhas em seu corpo brilhando por sob a camisa. Não podia enxergá-las, mas sabia que estavam lá, da mesma forma que sabia que só havia alguém que poderia causá-las.

Levantou o olhar, e um vislumbre de prata tingiu sua visão por uma fração de segundo.

- Olá, Tsuzuki-san...

Muraki sorriu.

_**CONTINUA**_


End file.
